


Something to tell you

by Kelpurple90



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelpurple90/pseuds/Kelpurple90
Summary: Prompt: Imagine your OTP is living in a cheap studio apartment, struggling to get by, and then Person A finds out they’re pregnant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First work on here. Woot~ Anyway, this is just something to get me back into writing (I have more stuff on fanfiction.net under Kelpurple90 that's not been updated for a while). It was a nice pairing to try this prompt with and a good prompt for inspiration.

“ _Hey babe…I’ve got something to tell you…_ ” It started as simply as that. Nothing suspicious about it; it was a little concerning, of course, but there was no way I could have predicted the direction the following talk would take. I expected something along the lines of ‘I have to work late so we can’t watch that movie you wanted to’ or ‘I’ve been overspending’ or something. I didn’t think it would be something as serious as it was. Serious wasn’t a common word in mine, or his for that matter, vocabulary. Well, scratch that, he did like telling me to ‘Be serious’ half the time, but that was just the fun in it.

We’d been living together in our studio flat for roughly three months. It was tough; we had just left university so we had that on our backs, as well as the minimum wage jobs we could find. We were happy though. It didn’t matter if we had to eat less some days to be able to pay the rent as long as we were together. We didn’t even bother with the heating; why would we need it when we had each other?

Well, that was until he started sleeping alone. I didn’t ask why, which I realise now seemed odd, but the past is the past. I guess I just assumed he wanted space to himself – we always had two beds for that reason even if it made the room smaller. It wasn’t like we always slept together. We were human, of course we would argue every now and again. I couldn’t remember one that had gone on longer than a few days. His petit – he wasn’t really that small compared to others, but then again I’m not others – body would always find its way back to my side. So I wasn’t really sure what I had done wrong, if I had done anything wrong at all, when he didn’t. I had tried talking to him at that point. He seemed on edge like something was going to suddenly come out and grab him. I tried to comfort him with kisses and hugs like usual yet he pushed me away. That’s when it really hurt. Sleeping alone was cold, sure, but not being able to help him was painful. My heart was aching for a reason I couldn’t understand. It was why I was so relieved when he gained the courage to talk to me.

I was sitting at the computer surfing the internet with a cup of lukewarm tea in my free hand when he shuffled his way over to my side, drawing my attention from the jumble of words the screen was becoming. His clothes, or rather my clothes, hung off his small body like he was a coat hanger. The sleeves were too long, so he had to keep pushing them up out of the way, and his feet had vanished into the jeans. It was cute, especially with his scruffy bed hair and droopy chocolate eyes. I’d already been awake for an hour or so, in which I had forgotten about my beverage, while he had only just woken up. I placed my cup on the walrus coaster – his choice– and held my arms out for him. I had to at least try and initiate contact. Instead he stood hesitantly, playing with his own fingers as he glanced at the ground for a moment. My arms fell back to my sides as I waited for him to speak.

“Hey babe… I’ve got something to tell you.” He began quietly, the quietest his voice had ever been. Even when he was sick, he would grin and try to be just as loud as normal. But now… Now I could tell he was afraid. It made me afraid. Not knowing what he would say or do, his body shaking underneath the oversized clothing, without being able to comfort him.

“Of course.” I replied. “What do you want to tell me?” I asked carefully, controlling my tone so I wasn’t too loud. Sometimes it just came out that way, and I didn’t want to frighten him. He seemed too fragile for that. A trickle of blood came from his split lip; it was almost too tempting to wipe it away, but any movement would have just sent him running.

“I…I uh…” He stuttered before he took a deep breath. I could feel the rush of words coming before he spoke. “I... just... wantedtotellyouthatImpregnantwithyourchild.” Hindsight is 20/20, they say. Suddenly all the little things made sense; why he was covering himself, why he didn’t want hugs, or why he mildly flinched when my hand brushed his stomach. He was scared of what I would think. When it processed in my mind, I smiled. I gently took his hand, moving him so he sat on my lap. The thoughts of the reality of the situation were pushed to the back of my mind, instead focusing on my lover and rubbing circles into the small of his back.

“Chris Trott. Are you really telling me _that’s_ what’s been bothering you?” I whispered. “What did you think I would do? I love you to bits, that’s never going to change, and now we have something else that we will both love together.” My hand gently brushed over the small bump, pressing kisses against his skin as he snuggled closer to me.

“I don’t know. I was just scared.” He mumbled into my neck. “I-It was just so sudden and I didn’t know how to tell you or how you’d react or…” I kissed him gently to stop his rambling. Running my hand through his soft hair, I met his worried gaze with another smile.

“Well now you know. You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how good this was, but at least it got me back into writing a little ^_^ Hope you enjoyed it. Could've gone a whole different direction but I felt like writing something with a happy ending for once.


End file.
